This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The initial aims of the current project were to evaluate the temporal and spatial integrity (i.e., connectivity) of the auditory attention network in patients with schizophrenia (SP) and healthy controls (HC) by studying the electromagnetic (magnetoencephalogram;MEG) and hemodynamic (functional magnetic resonance imaging;FMRI) response to basic auditory stimuli. To different paradigms were utilized. The first paradigm examined passive attentional responses to pairs of identical and non-identical tones, as well single tones (FMRI only). The second paradigm examined how patients and controls actively allocate attentional resources to extrapersonal space based on auditory cues and targets (FMRI and MEG). In addition, we also proposed to examine the relationship between imaging markers of basic auditory attention, clinical performance on cognitive testing and single nucleotide polymorphisms.